Alive with the Glory of Love
by renrinisadork
Summary: Another Xenosaga High School story, except with drugs, suicide, gang fights, and all that other good stuff. JM, cKM, AS. Title temp.
1. Prologue

...Uhm...I haven't written a fanfic in 4 years. And I need practise for L.A.  
And for my Manga. So uh...here goes.

--

Sakura: If Renrin owned Xenosaga, Allen would have gotten some already. And would have  
kept the original writers.

Sasuke: Read and Review. Because you have yet to see me in Naruto Part 2. ;.;!

--

Prologue

She brushed her hair slowly, to get rid of the tangles. As the brush hit the tips of her hair, water splashed out, and her shoulders were a bit wet. She sighed, as she looked at her new uniform.

Blue jacket, with the school's crest on it.  
White shirt.  
Red tie.  
Knee-high plaid skirt.  
Black stockings.

She looked once more at the school crest. Simply colored red and green, with a parchment that read St. Rose of Lima High School.

A voice called her down to breakfast.

Shoving her notebooks and pencil into her bag, she took one last look at her uniform, straightened the tie, and walked downstairs.

--

It's a prologue. It's supposed to be short...eh heh.  
Anyway, all the chapters have song names...for full effect, listen to those songs when reading the chapter. I'll put the song and artist at the top.  
This chapter was 'The Receiving End of Sirens - Prologue', I'll put the song at the top next time.  
...  
And support the artists!

R & R


	2. Nails For Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks

Okay, the song this chapter is 'Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks' by Panic! at the Disco.

* * *

Sakura: If Renrin owned Xenosaga, Allen would be a playable character. 

Sasuke: Read and Review! Because you still haven't seen in me in Naruto Part 2.

Sakura: gasp!

* * *

Chapter 1: Nails For Breakfast, Tacks For Snacks 

Momo watched my step as she walked down the stairs. As she got lower, she could peer into the kitchen. There, her mother, Juli, gave her a smile.

"Momo, here, I tried my best." Juli smiled again. "I know it doesn't really compare to Sakura's cooking..."

Momo grinned back. "As long as you tried your best, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Momo sat down at the table, she stared at the food in front of her. Fried fish and rice. Except...the fish was...a little burnt. The rice was...dry.  
She slowly picked up her chopsticks, and tried to pick up a bit of the rice.

Unfortunately, the rice was stuck to the plate. She decided to eat the fish...

"You know, you don't have to eat it." Juli sighed. "I still don't know why you left the boarding school...you had Sakura, and she could cook and care for you.  
I'm not even here half the time."

"Mom...I left because you keep working and working to keep us in that school. With me here, you can pay 339,503¥ less each month." Momo grinned again.  
"Besides, I wouldn't want you to be lonely."

"Won't Sakura be lonely too, without her sister? Or won't you be lonely at your new school?" Juli asked.

Momo thought of her sister at the boarding school. Popluar, smart and pretty. Always glowing, smiling, surrounded with friends. Momo was always invited to stay with them, but she always said no. She didn't want to have friends that liked her, just because she was the sister of Sakura Mizrahi, the school princess.

She wanted more than that. To be more than Sakura's sister. To be Momo. To be a person.

"Sakura'll be fine. And I...I'm strong. It's okay." Momo gave the victory sign and looked at the clock. "Ah! I'll be late if I don't hurry...thanks for breakfast mom."

Momo got up and ran to the door, and quickly slipped on her shoes. She opened the door halfway.

"Hey, mom? The breakfast...was better than Sakura's cooking...well, bye." Momo closed the door.

"Ara? Where'd I put my bike?" She looked around...in the back, near the garden, by the fence...

"O-Oh...here it is. Mou, who put it by the garage..?" Momo looked at her watch. "A--Ack! I'm gonna be latee! On my first day!"

Momo got on her bike and pedelled as hard as she could. The school was only 3 blocks away, and if she continued at this speed, she could make it...

Stop!

**STOP!**

She got off her bike, and held her stomach... "Ugh...it hurts..." She held her stomach harder. "I feel like...like...I'M GONNA THROW UP."

It seems like Sakura's cooking really was better.

* * *

9:30. 

The bell had already rung.

9:31

The late bell had already rung.

9:32

The gates had already closed.

9:33..

Momo sighed. She had ran to the nearest cafe and asked to use the washroom.  
...  
...  
...  
However, as she was asking, she threw up on the waiter.

She was now wiping her face with a wet towel. "I'm really, REALLY sorry. I just..."

"It's okay." The waiter smiled. "You didn't mean to...just what did you eat anyway?"

Momo blushed. "My mom's cooking."

"My mom had bad cooking too. We had to hire a maid!" The waiter examined Momo's uniform"Oh? You go to St. Rose?"

"Starting today...or I was going to start today. I'm already late. Maybe I should just start tommorow..."

"Hm...well, you'll only be an hour and ten mintues late. And they'll probably be expecting you, right? You should go." The waiter gave a worried look. "I could give you a ride if you want..."

Momo smiled. "Oh, it's okay. I have my bike just outside...thanks for everything."

"Come back whenever you need anything!"

"I will!"

Momo ran to where she had left her bike...except it wasn't there anymore. She looked around the corner, and it just wasn't there...

Momo sighed, and went back to the cafe. "Ummmm...I think I'll need that ride."

* * *

Momo opened the door. "This is St. Rose? Where's the gate?" 

The waiter shaked her head. "There isn't a gate? Don't you know? They call St. Rose one of the most ghetto schools in all of Japan."

"Ex--Excuse me? What does that mean?" Momo asked, confused.

"Welllll, it's means that...St. Rose is one of the poorest schools in all of Japan. That's why it's so cheap to go here."

"..." Momo sighed. "No wonder it was so cheap..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'llbe fine, just head to the main office." The waiter pointed a large door. "It should be unlocked. Hell, all the doors are unlocked. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thanks, you've done enough for me." Momo smiled. "Ummmm...what do I say?"

"Just say...what class you're in, you're late because...you had an appointment, and...that you're new."

"Oh...thanks. By the way...I didn't get your name."

"My name? It's Keiko. Yours?"

"Momo."

"Okay. Well Momo, have a good day." Keiko smiled.

"Thanks, you too!" Momo replied.

10:00 am, an hour and a half late.

* * *

Hm...that was okay...I guess. And for anyone wondering, this is set in our time, not Xeno time. If you have any questions, just review with the questions.  
Hm...what else...oh right. The school system. The school is like this: 

Prep -> Elementary (1-7) -> High School (9-12)

So that should clear up a few things later.

Okay, thanks for reading!

R&R


	3. Of All the Gin Joints in All the World

Yooshh, the song this chapter is "Of All the Gin Joints in All the World"by Fall Out Boy.  
Another note: Momo is in grade 9, second year high school. The other characters in this chapter...I'll write their grades at the end.  
By the way...there's also a lot of movie/game/animerefrences in this chapter...if you can name them all, I've give you a cookie. And a small cameo. Just tell me the name you want.

KOS-MOS rox: Yeshh, they are ASSSOME. Here's your update!

* * *

Sakura: If Renrin owned Xenosaga, Allen would have a giant role in the story.  
Sasuke: Read and Review! Because you still haven't seen in me in Naruto Part 2.  
Sakura: ;.;!

* * *

Chapter 2: Of All the Gin Joints in All the World 

Momo turned to look at the school. It didn't look that bad...brick walls, red roof,  
like any other high school. She looked at the community around it. Normal houses...

It didn't seem that bad.

She walked toward the door Keiko pointed to...but noticed some graffiti beside it.  
It was a cat...an orange cat. Like in this anime she saw with Sakura... Momo saw a hole in it's mouth...she slowly peered into it...

"SURPRISE!"

"GET DOWN!" Yelled a voice.

Someone tackled Momo at the legs, and they both fell.

* * *

"Dammit, what the hell were you thinking?" The boy asked. 

Momo looked at him. Red hair, blue eyes, earring at the side. He was wearing the men's uniform, but instead of the school jacket, he wore a long, black, trenchcoat.

"Well, there was a hole...if there's a hole in the school wall, shouldn't someone check it?" she replied. "Who are you anyway?"

He just sighed. "Listen, that's a glory hole. They're fucking everywhere, here, they don't just limit it to bathrooms. You coulda got fucked in the eye, right there."

"..." Momo blushed, and looked down.

"H-Hey, don't cry! Hey...uh...you're new aren't you? Well, n-now you know somethin' about the school right?" He grinned a bit. "Listen, my name's Junior..."

"Hey, you aren't still mad are you? I'm sorry for yelling...and the whole tackling thing!"

Momo just started to laugh, and laugh. "What kind of a name is that? Ha ha ha, I can't breathe!"

"Bleh, my real name's Rubedo. I don't really like it through, sounds like a name for a pansy. Like Eliwood, GOD, whoever has that name is a frikkin' pansy." He sighed again. "But listen, don't tell anyone that. Only YOU can call me that."

Momo could feel her face go red. "Why only me?"

Junior shugged. "One, because I tackled you, and you're a girl. Two, because you look like a trustworthy person. And three, you were the only person who told me Junior was a stupid name."

"O-oh. Well, Rubedo sounds better to me. I don't think it's a bad name." Momo smiled.

"There, you look better smiling. Listen, I've got to get going...I gotta deal." Junior started to walk away.

"Deal?"

"Drugs." Junior waved. "Just go into the front door, you'll be in time for 3rd period if you hurry."

"D-Drugs? Wai--"

But he was gone.

* * *

"Okay, so why are you late?" 

"Um...I had an appointment."

"LIAR."

"Um...I had a flat tire in my bike."

"LIAR."

"Ummm...If I told you what happened, you wouldn't believe me."

"LIAR."

"..." Momo sighed. "Well, I couldn't find my bike, and then when I found it, I pedaled so hard that I went to a cafe and threw up on a waiter, and when I went back to get my bike, someone took it, so the waiter gave me a ride, and then I got here, and then I looked into a glory hole, and Jr. stopped me, and he told me what they were, and then he left, and then I came here."

"...Jr.? As in..." The secretary still didn't give in. "Lying again. Where's your agenda? I have to stamp it.I'm afraid you're unexcused."

"But really I..."

"Now, now, I know Gaignun Jr., and he wouldn't skip class. I mean, he's the principal's son for goodness sakes!"

"Wait, he's what? Ugh, nevermind."Momo crossed her arms. "Fine. Well, I don't have an agenda."

"Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand, I'll stamp it."

"N-No! I was taught that writing on your hand is bad for you!"

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

"Ex-Excuse me, miss?" Another voice came.

Momo turned to look. She saw a young blue-haired girl, tall and slender. She wore the school's uniform, and seemed very neat.

"Miss, can you photocopy this for Miss Furikawa?" Her voice was quiet, yet had a nice ring to it. "About 8 copies, front and back please."

The secretary's tone changed. "Ah, yes. Mary, do you mind taking care of this student please?"

Mary turned to Momo. "Ummm...sure. Is she late?"

"Yeah, and a pretty lousy liar too."

"I WASN'T LYING!" Momo replied in defense. "Well, I mean, the first 2 were lies. The last one wasn't."

"Yeah, yeah. Mary, I haven't stamped her yet. Can you believe it, she doesn't even have an agenda?"

"You're new aren't you? I haven't seen you around here before. Hm...you're a little late through...Well, it's your first day." Mary just smiled. "Miss, I can take care of her, give her an agenda, show her the rules, and show her to her class."

The secretary just shugged. "Whatever. Here's the papers."

"Thanks Miss." Mary turned to Momo again. "What's your name?"

"Momo.."

"Okay. Momo, let's go."

* * *

Mary handed Momo an agenda. "Here...ummm...basically, don't yell at the teachers, do your homework,and try not to do drugs, and you'll be fine." 

"Thanks. Umm...about that secretary..."

"Well, half of the staff are on drugs most of the time."Mary smiled."Okay, I'll walk you to your locker."

They walked down a long hallway, took a right, took a left, and finally arrived at Momo's locker.

Mary handed Momo a lock. "Here. According to your schedule...you have L.A. next, then Science...I can walk you there if you want."

Momo shook her head. "It's okay, you've already done enough for me. Thanks."

"Alright. Just wait until the bell rings, okay?" Mary waved. "See you around, Momo."

* * *

Momo looked around...this school was overcrowed, and she was short, so she couldn't see above anyone. Momo sighed.Once, Sakura had said that when Momo's in a crowd, she likes to be near people she knows, and that she'll get scared and freak out whenever she gets lost. Momo thought, I'm going to change once she had came here. 

But now the halls were empty, the bell had rung, and Momo was alone again.

Momo sniffed. "I'm okay, right?"

In the distance, Momo heard running.

"Wa---WATCH OUT!"

Momo turned around. "E---ehhhhhhhh?"

A young blond-ish brown haired man rammed into Momo, followed by a brown haired girl. They all fell on the floor.

"Dammit Allen, I told you, don't run! Now you hurt someone!"

"I just didn't want to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah."Thegirl faced Momo. "I'm sorry my **idiot **friend here hurt you...are you okay?"

Momo giggled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

The girl pointed to herself. "Okay, I'm Shion, and this idiot, who is even lucky to be DATING me, is Allen."

Shion had stood up, and reached out her hand to Momo.

Momo didn't tell them how relived she was when she saw them. She gladly took Shion's hand.

"SHIONNNN, can you help me too?" Allen grinned.

"Go help yourself." Shion started to pick up some of her things. "Hey, you're new here aren't you? What class are you in?"

"Ummmm...9-5."

"Phew, we're both in the same class." Shion put her pen in her bag. "Do you mind if we kinda use you as an excuse?"

Momo smiled. "Sure, we're all late anyway."

"What's your name?"

"Momo."

* * *

Thwack! 

Thwack!

Thwack!

One hit for Momo, one for Shion, and one hard one for Allen. The L.A. teacher, Mr. Yoshi, hit them all with a rolled-up notebook.

"Now, don't be making a habit of this."

Shion and Momo answered in unison. "Yessssssssss, sir."

"But sirrrrrr, she's new. And we had to help her, I mean isn't that a good enough reason to be late?" Allen started to get annoyed. "Besides, it isn't MY fault Mr. Kunisawa has eyes at the big of his giant head."

Shion whispered to Momo."Kunisawa caught Allen passing a note to me, and he kept us in."

Mr. Yoshi took a drink from his 'water' bottle. "Allen...go sit outside."

Shion whispered to Momo again. "He has whisky in that bottle. Me and Allen found out one day when I dared him to drink it last year."

Momo giggled.

Allen walked to the door, but someone on the other side opened it. "Sir, Miss Furikawa wants you to have this memo..."

"Holy crap, sorry, Joshua." Allen backed to the wall.

Momo looked at the boy. He was slim and wore the boy's uniform. He had silver hair, and it was a bit long.

"Ah, yes, just set it on my desk."

Allen yelled from across the room. "IS IT A LOVE NOTE? OHHH YOSHI, I HAD A GREAT EVENING WITH YOU LAST NIGHT, THANKS FOR BREAKFAST...!"

Mr. Yoshi took another chug. "Allen, didn't I tell you to go outside?"

"I REALLY, REALLY THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T BE GOOD IN BED, BUT YOU SUPRISED ME!"

Joshua dragged Allen out by his collar. "Just go outside, okay?"

Allen and Joshua left the room.

Momo smiled. "I just might like it in this school."

* * *

Preview for Next Chapter: 

"Wow, another new kid. He looks kinda arrogant."

"I don't have to learn, I mean, I'm the pricipal's son. Listen, this is how we both make money, deal with it."  
"I'M SURE YOU'RE DOING LOTS OF DEALING!"

"Mary, I'll protect you okay? I promise..."  
"Joshu..."

* * *

Phew, that was long. Eh hehh...Well, not really. But it took me long. Listening to Nightwish made it easier tho, don't know whyyy...  
There are 3 refrences. Can you spot them all? BWA HA HA.

Okay, grades:

Shion, Allen, Momo -------------> Grade 9  
Jr. ------------------------------> Grade 10  
Mary, Joshua ------------------> Grade 12

Yeah, and I had to rename Kos-Mos and chaos. Because in school, there aren't any people named that...no matter how COOL that would be.

R & R


	4. Admit It!

Song: Say Anything - Admit it!  
I love this song. 

'CUZ I'M PROUD AND THE THINGS I HAVE DONE, PROUD OF MYSELF AND THE LONER I'VE BECOME!  
YOU'RE FREE TO WHINE, IT WILL NOT GET YOU FAR, I'LL DO JUST FINE, MY CAR AND MY GUITARRRR!'

Yeah. I also changed the 'Romance' to 'Drama' because it's more dramatic right now. Why didn't I change humor? Because, I'm more of a humor person. Eh heh. It's like my own section, dramatic humor. XD

KOS-MOS rox: Aren't they awesome?

Ying Fa Xang: Yayyy, it's funny. (Get's hit by Kosy) Owwwieee.

Kos-mosMomo: Mary is Mary? Which Mary? OH THAT MARY. Whoa, that took me a while to get.

* * *

Sakura: If Renrin owned Xenosaga, Allen would have a singing solo, ala Final Fantasy X-2. But a good one.

Renrin: OH BURN.

Sasuke: Read and Review. Because you have still yet to see me in Naruto Part 2. ;.;! I mean, you've even seen Hinata. She now has a fanclub due to her giant rac---

Sakura: k. But you know, now I'm like superwoman.

Sasuke: SMEXY.

* * *

Chapter 3: Admit it! 

Junior inhaled his cigarette as he lit it, then slowy exhaled. He leaned against the wall, and reached into his pocket. 30,500 Yen. He thought to himself. Not bad.

"Hey, can I have some?"

Junior turned to face the voice. "What does 'Miss Student Body President' and her boyfriend want with me?"

"You know we're your friends."Mary sighed. "Besides, we used to be your best customers."

Junior grinned. "Yeah, but you're clean now, aren't you?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I have rich freshmen."

He took one last inhaled of the cigarette, exhaled, and let it fall to the ground, and he stepped on it.

"What are you guys doing out early anyway?"

"Furikawa just let us out." Mary shugged."No idea why."

Joshua leaned against the wall. "Hey...what are you gonna do about next year?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, me and Mary are going to be gone next year." Joshua shugged."We're your ONLY friends, so you're going to be a loner, are you okay with that?"

"Bleh. You know that new kid? With the pink hair?"

"Momo?"

"Yeah, I think I like her."

Mary pinched his cheek. "Awww, that's cute."

"S-Shut up..."

A blackcar came up to the school's parking lot and smashed into Miss Furikawa's Vitz. (This caused shocked reactions from Joshua, Mary and Junior. You know, a look that says 'HOLY CRAP.')A young man came out, with blond hair that covered one eye. He wore the school uniform sloppy, and seemed proud of himself.

"Wow, another new kid. He looks kinda arrogant."

Miss Furikawa came running. "GOD DAMN, IT TOOK ME A YEAR TO GET THAT!"

* * *

"Okay, here's your agenda." Mary sighed. "Ummm...what's your name?" 

"Canaan."

"Write that in there." Mary walked towards the door. "Okay, so, I'm gonna go. Figure out your schedule and hand it to the secretary."

Canaan said nothing.

"By the way..." Mary opened the door. "Try not to smash into teacher's cars."

She left, he shugged.

* * *

Allen grinned. "Lunch break, I've been waiting all frikkin' day." 

"Yeah, yeah." Shion turned to Momo. "Hey, what do you have for lunch?"

"Oh. Crap."

Momo remembered that her lunch was in the basket of her bike that was stolen earlier that morning. Momo sunk into her seat.

"Ummm...ummmm...well, you know...I forgot it." Momo's face went red. "Can I have some of yours?"

Shion handed Momo an extra spoon. "Sure, I like my curry spicy through!"

"She also likes her curry old." Allen grinned. "This one time, she kept some curry in her locker, and after it was a month old, she gave it to Mr. Yoshi, and he threw up ALL over her! It was so fucking---"

Allen was stopped by Shion's palm. "Embarrassing."

"It's okay, something like that happened to the boarding school I used to go to."

Allen and Shion both shouted in unison. "YOU WENT TO A BOARDING SCHOOL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"O-Oh...I forgot to tell you a lot." Momo grinned sheepishly. "Okay, well, I used to go to a boarding school in Britian with my sister Sakura, but I didn't want to go there anymore because I found out my mom was working hours overtime because she couldn't afford the monthly fee; Especially since my dad died."

"I'm sorry." Shion sighed. "I lost both my parents too, but I still have my brother, Jin."

"How did your dad die?" Allen was then nudged by Shion. "Uh..I mean, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"Drug overdose. He was always high...talking like a madman sometimes..." Momo smiled a bit. "But he never stopped loving us, and we never stopped loving him."

* * *

They were all outside. 

Allen breathed in. "Ahh, what nice weather."

"Are you kidding?" Shion shivered. "It's almost winter, and you're warm?"

"Come on, Shion." Allen patted her on the back. "Take it like a man."

Shion growled. "You..."

Allen started to back away. "I mean women!"

Shion started to chase Allen around, while Momo looked around the courtyard. She spotted Junior.

"Rubedo!"

"H-Hey, not so loud!" Junior put his fingerover Momo's mouth. "Someone might hear you."

"Sorry."

"As long as no one heard you, then it's okay."

"By the way..." Momo looked at Junior right in the eyes. "Are you really the prinicial's son?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, why?"

"And...you said you deal drugs right?"

"Yeah, you want some?"

"No. I...I'm wondering why."

"To get back on top.You see,me and my dadused to own a business..."Junior smiled and patted her on the head. "But we went bankrupt, so we're both trying to get back up there."

Momo was still looking in Junior's eyes. "Don't you have to learn?"

"I don't have to learn, I mean, I'm the principal's son." Junior shugged."Listen, this is how we both make money, deal with it."

Momo started to get really mad."I'M SURE YOU'RE DOING LOTS OF DEALING!"

Junior was drawn back. "What's with you?"

"My dad died from drug overdose! Do you at least care what happens to the people who do the drugs you give them?"

"W-Well, I tell them to come back."

"Y-You..." Momo started to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Momo ran as far as she could, and ran where she thought no one could see her.

* * *

Canaan turned around to find a girl, with pink hair. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you lost or something?" 

Momo was curled up in a corner, her head down.

Canaan sighed. "Okay, then. Was some guy being a jerk?"

Momo did nothing.

"Well, if you're just going to sit around and mope...I might as well join you." He sat down beside her. "I hate this school too."

Momo looked up. "It's not that I hate the school. And I don't hate anyone at the school. I hate...drugs."

"Some people like it. You shouldn't hang out with people if you don't like what they're doing." Cannan shugged. "Besides, it's not like you can force someone to change the way they think."

"Maybe you're right..."

* * *

"Finally, clubs are done." Mary walked away from the school. "Joshua still has clubs, I guess. I'll just wait for him at the cafe..." 

Mary continued to walked toward the cafe. She passed by a cat...a dog and a bike...Wait, what? She walked toward the bike, and looked for a name. There wasn't a name, but she noticed that there was a lunch in the basket in the front.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mary turned around to see a big man, covered in black clothing. He started to shout at her. "Get away!"

"I..."

The man went to punch Mary, but she dodged. This cause the man's hand to get stuck in the wheel of the bike.

"You damn bitch."

He started to chase her, but she was much faster. The man started to get aggravated. He threw himself and the bike at Mary.  
But Joshua was in front of her, and he guarded her.

Joshua turned to her. "Mary, I'll protect you okay? I promise..."

"Joshu..."

He beated up the man, until he started spitting out blood, and the man ran away.

* * *

"Keiko, I'll just have the usual." Mary handed her the menu. 

"Same for me."

Keiko smiled. "Okay."

"Hey Joshua..." Mary looked away for a second. "You know when you beat up that guy..."

"Yeah."

"Please never do that again..."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise me...you'll never beat anyone up like that because of me." Mary looked down. "If you do, I'll really break up with you."

"...Alright, I promise."

From the kitchen you could hear Keiko scream. "HOLY CRAP, I THINK I BURNED IT AGAIN! DAMMIT...AHHHHH, THE TEA IS DONE! ORORORORORORORO..."

* * *

Nightwish really does help. (Listening to Fantasmic. YAY!)Sorry, this chapter took so long, I met something called writer's block. DUN DUN DUN!

Updating Schedule:  
Chapter 4 ---------------> Tommorow  
Chapter 5 ---------------> Wednesday or Thrusday, I have a concert.  
Chapter 6 ---------------> Thrusday, Friday or Saturday.  
Chapter 7 + 8 -----------> Saturday or Sunday

Yay, thanks for the support. You guys are freakin' awesome.

R&R


	5. Build God, Then We'll Talk

Song: Build God, Then We'll Talk - Panic! at the Disco.  
I also love this song.

THERE ARE NO RAINDROPS, ON ROSES OR GIRLS IN WHITE DRESSES,  
IT'S SLEEPING WITH ROACHES, AND TAKING BEST GUESSES.

Ahhh, so many I love.  
Well, this is off schedule, but I'll try my best to get to chapter 8 by Sunday.  
Sigh, halfway there.

Rawr, must meet my goals.

KOS-MOS rox- ...Actually, I was watching Furi Kuri the other day, and then I wrote chapter 3, and then I needed to come up with teacher names, and Furikawa just came to me, but what the hell, you win. Crazy subliminal messages.Just tell me what you want your name to be in the next review.

Ying Fa Xang- This place doesn't have enough c/KM mush. I must add lots. Also not enough A/S mush. ;.;!

Kos-mosMomo- I know, that would be awesome. Think the Taking Back Sunday video, Cute Without the 'E' (Cut From the Team.) With kicking and punching in the stomach...

* * *

Sakura: If Renrin owned Xenosaga, Allen would be Shion's husband. 

Sasuke: Read and Review. Because you have still yet to see me in Naruto Part 2. ;.;!

Sakura: That's getting old.

Sasuke: You're getting old.

Sakura: Wanna make out?

Sasuke: No.

Sakura: You're SO lying.

Sasuke: I SO am.

(Sakura and Sasuke leave in a nearby closet.)

Renrin: WHOO! In my dreams!

* * *

Chapter 4: Build God, Then We'll Talk. 

"How was school?"

"Fun."

"...That's good..."

Momo looked at her mom. Then looked at her food...she knew her mother MEANT well, but...chicken isn't usually burnt. At least, Momo hoped it was chicken. She took a look at her mom again. Her mom was looking at her, waiting...waiting for her to eat it?

"Ummmm...about your cooking..."

Her mom suddenly burst and lifted her arms into the air. "I'M DATING SOMBODY NOW!"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT?"

* * *

"Jeez..." Momo sat on the couch flipping through the channels of the tv. "You couldn't have said it calmer?" 

"Sorry, I was just excited..." Julismiled. "You know, he's a bit rich, and if I were to marry him..."

"Mom, you're the one who told me and Sakura not to marry just for money."

"Yes, but that's the thing. I'm smitten by him, and I'm sure you'll be too." Juli's smile widened. "Imagine, we could live the lives we've been dreaming about...!"

Momo looked at her mom. Her mom had arrived early today, and she hasn't smiled like that in a long time...the last time she had smiled like that was before her dad had passed away.

Momo sighed. "Okay...but when you told me that, I was so shocked I dropped my food...Is there anything else?"

"Just for this, I think we can eat out!" Juli smiled. "Today was pay day, and besides, we should celebrate!"

"Isn't it a little early to be celebrating?"

* * *

"Momo! What would you like?" Keiko grinned at her. 

'Of all places to come to, we had to come to Keiko's cafe.' Momo thought.

"Ummm, I'm still thinking."

"I'll have the UDON for now."

"Okay!" Keiko took Juli's menu and ran to the kitchen.

Momo sighed. 'It couldn't get more embarassing than this...'

"Momo?"

Momo turned to look at the source of the voice. There she saw Junior, Joshua and Mary. 'Crap', she thought.

"Uh...hey guys." Momo wanted to run in a corner and hide. "Hi..R...Junior."

"Hey, Momo, hey, Momo's mom." Junior got up. "Uhhh...we have to go."

He dragged Mary and Joshua out of the cafe.

* * *

"Well, that was hella awkward." Junior crossed his arms and turned to face the bike lying on the ground. "Now what are we gonna do with this bike?" 

"Why'd you do that?" Joshua sighed. "I wanted to meet the girl you have a crush on."

"She's SUPER pissed at me right now."

Mary tilted her head to the side. "What did you do?"

"That's the thing, I don't know! She found out I was selling drugs, and her dad died of drug overdose, and then she just stormed off." Junior sighed. "Girls are so weird."

Mary pointed to herself."What about me?"

"I never thought of you as a girl." Junior started to grin. "More of a...girlish guy."

"...Joshua, can you kick his ass for me?"

"I thought you said never to hurt anyone for your sake?"

"..." Mary sighed. "Then it's okay when I give you permission."

"...Okay, do I get permission?"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay."

Joshua moved toward Junior and he backed up, but this causedJunior to trip over the bike. Junior looked at the lunch bag still in the basket. He read the name.

"Momo Mizrahi..." His eyes widened. "DAMMIT!"

"Hmmmm..." Mary snapped her fingers. "I got it. Instead of Joshua having to beat you up,you have to bring the bike and lunchbox back to her."

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"..." Marycopied Junior's voice. "I never thought of you as a girllllllllllll."

"Oh. Right."

* * *

"TA----DA!" Shion chimed. "And these are our lockers!" 

"And look at the locker layout!" Allen drew it out:

------------------------------------------------  
A-S--------Math Mo-------Ma-Jo---- --C---  
------------------------------------------------

"...Who's Ma and Jo?" Momo was confused.

"That's Mary and Joshua."Allen pointed tothe 'Ma' and 'Jo' on the sheet."Mary's practically Shion's IDOL. Joshua is Mary's boyfriend."

"SINCE FOREVER. THEY ARE SO PERFECT."

"...You see, she's obsessed much." Allen sighed.

Momo giggled. "But I still don't get the schedule. We don't get to choose our subjects yet?"

"No, only 10-12 graders can do that." Shion smiled. "That would be too much work for the school, we're short staffed. After all, no teacher really wants to work here. I mean, pee on the walls!"

Momo smiled. She was really happy here. "Oh, by the way...who's 'C'?"

"Some new kid named Canaan. Most people here know him as 'The Kid Who Smashed Furikawa's Vitz.' "Allen grinned. "He's so cool, he stands around and crosses his arms, and like, doesn't care!"

"What's so cool about that?" Shion questioned.

"That's the thing, HE MAKES UN-COOL THINGS COOL."

"Geek."

"Loser."

Momo giggled again. "You guys are so cute together."

"See, we are cute together!"

"Yeah,yeah." Shion looked at Momo."Oh, by the way, have you chosen your option yet?"

"Option?"

"Yeah, you have to choose between Music, Drama, Computersor Art. It's the only thing grade eight or niners get to choose." Shion walked over to Momo's locker. "Open this for a sec."

Momo did as she was told, and Shion dug through her locker.

"Found it!" Shion handed Momo a yellow sheet of paper. "You have to fill in which one you want. Allen's in computers, and I'm in Drama...and you have to hand this in...10 minutes."

"WHAT?"

"It says it has to be handed in at 8:20, and it's 8:10." Shion reached for a pen in her bag and gave it to Momo. "Here."

Momo quickly checked off 'Music'. It's better to make new friends, just in case, since she knew Shion and Allen couldn't be there for her forever.

"Done!"

"Okay, do you know where the office is?"

"Yeah."

"Bring this to the secretary."

This brought back BAD memories of the secretary from yesterday. She hoped that they had a diffrent secretary for that day.

"You'll be fine on your own right, me and Allen have to get to T.A.."

"WHAT'S T.A.?"

They'd left already. People started to flood in. Momo started to get lost. She looked around for the office.

"Need help?"

She turned around to see Junior.

"What?"

"You need to get to the office, right?"

"..." Momo sighed. "Yes."

"Okay, I'll take you there."

"But I have to be there in 5 minutes!"

"I'll get you there earlier."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Junior took Momo's hand and ran to the office at breakneck speed, practially dragging her by her arm. Momo could feel her pass all those people until finally she could feel a clearning. Momo looked around.

"...This is the office."

"Yeah, yeah, just go hand it in."

Momo walked over to the secretary's desk, a bit scared. There, she didn't see the secretary from yesterday, but she saw Mary. Momo looked around.

"Umm...Is the secretary here?" Momo showed Mary the sheet. "I need to give this to her."

Mary took it. "I can take care of this...You should head to T.A. now."

"Um...What's T.A.?"

"You're new here so...It's Teacher Advisors. Basically, your homeroom. You go to your T.A. in the morning, after lunch, and for the last period. It's to take attendance, and to make new friends...I guess." Mary went on to the computer in the office and started to search through the files. "Ah, your T.A. is Furikawa...Lucky...Let's see, Junior could take you there. He probably has something to give you anyway..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"..." Momo bowed. "Thank you!"

Momo went to Junior. "Can you take me to Furikawa's room?"

"Depends. Are you still mad at me?"

"Are you still dealing drugs?"

"Maybe."

"...Well, I"m gonna be late anyway." Momo started to walk away.

"Do you even know where it is?" Junior asked.

Momo blushed."S-Shut up..."

Junior dragged Momo by the hand again, and they made it to a door.

"Is this it?"

"Of course."

"I don't trust you."

"It is...Listen, I have something to give you." Junior handed Momo her lunchbox. "...Your bike is outside."

"YOU STOLE MY BIKE?"

"N-No, I found it!"

"YEAH, FOUND IT ON THE STREET AND TOOK IT...I HATE YOU! YOU'RE JUST OUT TO GET ME AREN'T YOU! Y-YOU JERK!" Momo opened the door to Furikawa's room and stomped in.

Junior sighed. "Mary and Joshua, you guys are asses."

* * *

-Yawn-

I'm tired. Good night. -o-


End file.
